Burke and Christina's wedding
by vasalisssa
Summary: How I always pictured Burke and Chritina's wedding to play out.  instead of leaving at the begginning of the wedding I always thought the wedding would be finished and something else, would break them up.  Here it is.


_When Burke and Christina's wedding started I always knew it wouldn't last but I thought that at least the wedding would finish and then they would break up… Over something small and silly._

_So I am writing about what I pictured their wedding to actually be:-_

"Meredith, I'm freaking out here, I can't do this." Christina's voice was shaking as she clutched at her white wedding dress.

"I will tell you what you would tell me. Christina, you can do this, Burke is your partner, and if I have to kick your ass the whole way down that isle, I will! Because you want this, you need this." Her voice was stern as she placed her hands on Christina's shoulders.

"Thankyou Mer." Her voice was steady her cheeks flushed, she was now ready to do this. She could do this. She repeated this in her head several times before taking one last glance at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm always hot, why is this the one time I am worried?" She wondered out loud turning back to face her friends.

"Because today is your special day, and you may not consciously know it, but you want to look amazing for your man." Izzy was smiling as she walked through the double doors in a pink dress same as Callie, the two beautiful bridesmaids.

"You're ready Christina, lets do this." Meredith said standing behind Callie and Izzy at the doors.

"Yes okay, lets go." Christina said, suddenly nervous once more.

"our time to shine." Said Izzy. "wait for the music before you come down the aisle Christina." She said smiling as she walked off with Callie close behind her. Meredith soon to follow, and suddenly it was her turn so many things ran through her head and she even considered turning around and running, but she knew this is what she wanted to do, taking a deep breath in she opened the doors and waited for the music.

One step in front of the other. Christina's legs shook a little and that made her angry and so she set her teeth and forced the smile onto her face.

She looked up to see the one person she wanted, the reason she was doing this. Her best friend, her lover.

His face lit up with the biggest smile, made her forced smile spread into a legitimate smile. A wink from Burke made the smile turn into a small aisle was the longest walk of her life and suddenly it was finished and he was there, holding his hands out to her as her arm reached out they were united, by touch.

Watching his face while the pope talks and suddenly it is his turn to speak his vows.

"The husband and wife have prepared their own vows, Preston Burke would you like to speak yours to your wife?" His voice rand clear.

"Yes, yes I would. Christina, I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health. I could say 'till death do us part. But I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples. The ones full of hope. And I do not stand here, on my wedding day, optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic, I am not hopeful. I am sure, I am steady, and I know. I am a heart man: I take them apart, I put them back together. I hold them in my hands. I am a heart man. So this, I am sure. You are my partner, my lover, my very best friend. My heart, my heart, beats for you. And on this day, the day of my wedding, I promise you this: I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hand. I promise you ME." His voice was strong and rang clear throughout the whole church, Christina could feel her eyes fill up with tears.

"Christina would you like to say yours." The priest asked a small smirk on his face.

"Well I feel that there is no way I can beat that, and I would feel a little foolish trying. But I never thought I could love like this, I wouldn't be a bride, and I certainly never thought it would be in the first few years of my medical career. I was so sure I would be focused solely on my career and me. I never thought I could focus more on somebody else, and that is exactly what I have done, I have fallen in love with someone else aside from me, and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with that person. That person is you." Her voice was strong and clear just like Burkes as she looked up at him, hands and eyes linked.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And suddenly her world was complete, his mouth on hers.

Suddenly she had done the impossible, she had gone beyond what she could ever have thought of. She was now married, to the man she loved.


End file.
